


It’s Not A Date- I Swear

by writer_on_fire01



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat is being flirty, Chat is hopelessly in love with Ladybug, F/M, Fluff, Ladybug is also being a little bit flirty, Ladybug is sort of playing hard-to-get, no reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_on_fire01/pseuds/writer_on_fire01
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir have some fun after an Akuma attack. But it’s not a date- Ladybug would never!





	It’s Not A Date- I Swear

 “Miraculous Ladybug!” Ladybug yelled it into the air, heartily throwing her yo-yo up with it. Her eyes were shining and there was a smile on her lips.

Chat loved seeing her after an Akuma attack, ridding the city of evil. He smiled at her, thinking she looked prettier than any of the female models he’d worked with. Once she was done, Ladybug turned to the little kid, the victim of the Akuma, lying on the floor, hair ruffled.

“Hey, little guy!” Ladybug looked into the confused kid’s eyes.

“Where am I?” the kid asked.

“You were akumatized by Hawkmoth,” she explained, holding out her hand to help him up. “But it’s all better now.”

The kid looked around and his eyes widened. “Woah!” he gasped. “Chat Noir?” Chat’s lips split into a smile.

“That’s me,” he announced.

“Can I have a picture?” the kid asked. Chat laughed.

“Of course!” Chat scooped the kid up into his arms and opened his staff, snapping a picture of the two. “Do you have an email address I could send it to?”

He noticed, amused, that Ladybug looked a bit annoyed. He smirked, strangely satisfied at her displeasure. “What is it, M’lady?” He looked at her curiously. “Are you jealous?” He looked at the kid and then back at her.

“A little,” she huffed. Chat’s eyes lit up. “Of you, not the kid!” she clarified, quickly realizing her mistake.

“What’s your name?” Chat asked the kid, a little embarrassed to not have asked that earlier.

“Jake,” he said promptly.

“Well Jake, let’s call your parents. What’s your mom or dad’s number?” Eventually, Jake’s mother arrived. She was a tall, slender woman with black hair and a short dress. She thanked Ladybug and Chat Noir profusely and laughed when Jake excitedly explained he’d gotten a picture with Chat.

“Did you get one with Ladybug?” she asked. Jake crinkled his nose. “Ew, no! Ladybug’s too girly!” He looked enraged at the fact that his mother had even suggested it. 

“Sorry,” Jake’s mother said apologetically. Ladybug smiled, assuring her it was no big deal. Chat smirked at her after the kid left.

“Ya know, I’m a big fan. Could I get a picture with you?” Chat asked hopefully.

“Nope,” Ladybug said cheerily. Chat pouted.

“Aww, come on. Please, m’lady?” She finally cracked and leaned in, taking out her yo-yo to snap the picture. Chat got one too- he wouldn’t have missed it for the world.

“So.”

Ladybug looked at him expectantly. “So?” she questioned.

“So can we hang out?” he elaborated. “You didn’t use Lucky Charm. I didn’t use Cataclysm. We could totally do something together.” “

Ladybug rolled her eyes dramatically. “Oh, dear Chat,” she sighed theatrically, “when will you learn that I am not going on a date with you?”

“Not a date,” Chat insisted. “Just,” he paused, trying a find a word. Then, finally, he snapped his fingers. “A hangout! Yes, a hangout.” Ladybug thought about it for a moment.

“Hmm. I guess.” She sounded hesitant, but Chat considered it a victory. He was grinning from ear to ear.

“Yay!” He pumped a fist in the air.

“Still not a date,” Ladybug told him, poking his nose with her index finger and using it to push him away. “And don’t make me regret it!” But the look on her face betrayed a smile.

“I won’t, Bugaboo!” Chat promised happily.

“Oh, god.” Ladybug put a hand over her face. She and Chat had the type of relationship where she could be mean to him and they both knew it was just teasing, so Chat really wasn’t offended.

“So, we’ve got to go to the bakery,” Chat announced. Ladybug looked up, interested.

“Which one?”

“The Dupain-Chang Bakery. Been there?”

“Yeah, a couple of times.” Ladybug looked away, as though hiding a smile.

“Well, they have mind-blowing croissants. And don’t even get me started on the other baked goods.” Chat could tell Ladybug was a little self-conscious about being seen in public with him in a context other then a public appearance or Akuma-fighting, so he let her stay outside while he went in and ordered all the basics.

The trouble was that Chat really liked everything at the bakery. So he came out balancing croissants, chocolate croissants, macarons, chocolate-chip cookies, cinnamon rolls, danishes, and lemon tarts.

Ladybug’s eyes widened when she saw everything. “Uh, Chat, did you buy everything in the store?” she asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

“Yeah, what about it?” he said loftily. He hadn’t actually gotten everything, but he might as well have from the looks on her face.

 “Oh, Chat.”

“Is there a problem, m’lady?” Chat asked innocently, cracking a smile at her face.

“No, it’s just... Can we even eat all that?”

“Maybe you can’t,” he inched his face closer to hers as if challenging her, “But I can.”

“No, you can’t.” Ladybug said it confidently, as though it were a fact that everyone knew, like how pigs have curly tails or how the sky is blue.

”Is that a challenge?” Chat threw one of his eyebrows up into the air.

”Maybe.” Ladybug took one of the bags from him and looked through it, carefully taking out each items. The big pastries had two of each, the cookies a dozen for them to share. “What’s in the other bag?” she asked. The bag she’d opened had contained the chocolate-chip cookies, each type of croissant, and the lemon tarts. 

“Cinnamon rolls, macarons, and danishes,” he replied. “I got all of my favorite things. Wanted to get more croissants, but if I’d done that I wouldn’t have had room for the cinnamon rolls.”

”What a dilemma,” Ladybug deadpanned, looking vaguely amused. 

“What a dilemma indeed.” He took the box of macarons and took one out. After a moment, Ladybug followed suit. “Raspberry cookie with lemon filling,” he explained. “A new recipe the baker’s daughter came up with. She’s sort of a genius.” 

“Oh, really?” Ladybug asked.

”Yeah, why?” he asked, taking out another cookie and looking up at her. “You jealous?” 

“Why would I be?” Ladybug challenged, meeting his gaze.

”Because you can’t bake, and I like bakers!” Chat announced.

”How do you know I can’t bake?” Ladybug asked. Chat thought about this.

”I guess I don’t,” he responded after a moment. “Can you?”

”Absolutely.” 

They’d made quick work of the macarons, so Chat tosses the box into a nearby trashcan and pulled out the chocolate croissant when a little girl came up to them. He wondered briefly what was up with all the little kids. 

“Look! Ladybug and Chat Noir!” she said, pointing a finger at them. Her father laughed and had to drag her away. 

“Cute,” Ladybug said with a smile.

”Am I cute?” Chat asked hopefully.

”No.” 

“Aww.” 

Once they finished the croissants, Ladybug announced that she was full. “I had dinner right before the Akuma attack,” she insisted. “Usually I could do this.” 

“Really.” Chat looked into her eyes as though daring her to lie right to his face. Ladybug looked away and giggled. She giggled- this was not expected.

”Really!” she cried. 

“Aha!” Chat cried loudly. “She doesn’t look into my eyes!” 

“No, no, I swear!” 

“That’s what they all say.” 

Since there were two bags and two of them, Chat divided the remaining baked goods- one bag for him, one for her. He offered to carry hers as they went for a walk. Ladybug scoffed.

”As if! I wouldn’t feed your ego, it’s already a monster. Besides, we’re not on a date!” 

Chat pretended to act offended, putting a hand over his heart. “Why, m’lady, I was only trying to help!” 

“Well, your gestures are old fashioned. I shall take none of this!” And then she swiped both bags from his shoulder, shooting him a glare. Chat laughed.

”So you’re allowed to carry both bags but I’m not?” 

“Yep.” 

They found themselves at the park, the same one where Chat Noir often found himself at for photo shoots as Adrien. Chat took his bag back and they sat down. Chat saw some little kids playing tag nearby and had an idea. “Tag! You’re it!” He poked Ladybug’s shoulder with one finger and bolted.

”Hey!” she yelled, chasing after him. She swung her yo-yo around a tree branch and landed in front of them. Chat squeaked as she tagged him. “Gotcha, kitty!” 

This would not do; Chat knew he had to tag her back. He ran as quickly as possible towards her, but she was faster. Chat used his pole to vault and gain on her, but his pole didn’t give him as much speed as the yo-yo gave her. But he noticed she was about to run inbetween two trees, and he ran around them and extended his staff so that it was stuck inbetween them and Ladybug couldn’t run. She turned back, but Chat jumped on the staff and tackled her from behind. 

“Caught you!” he bragged, getting to his feet. 

“No fair, you nearly killed me!” Ladybug protested. 

“We never had a rule against it,” Chat pointed out. Then they stared at each other for a moment, and, without warning, Ladybug reached out to poke him. He tried to avoid it, but it was too late.

”Tag!” 

And soon they were, once more, running around the park like children. Chat couldn’t remember the last time he’d played tag. But it was certainly much more fun with superhero powers. And with Ladybug.

They ended up using elaborate traps to catch each other. More than once, Chat found himself locked into an area with the string from Ladybug’s yo-yo. Once both of them were done, they sat by on the edge of the fountain and chatted (no pun intended- for once.) 

“So, how did you enjoy our hangout, m’lady?” He put emphasis on the word hangout. 

“It was very friendly.” She put emphasis on the word friendly. 

“Yep.” There was an awkward silence for a moment. 

“Although I am _feline_ a bit full after all those baked goods,” she tried, smiling at him a little bit. Chat gasped.

”M’lady, you made a pun!” he said, delighted. “And it was _claw_ some!” 

“It sure was,” she bragged. 

“I thought you were im _mewn_ to my charm!” He smiled at his own pun. “Get it? Im _mewn_?” She rolled her eyes.

”Yes, Chat, I got it,” she clarified.

”Really? Because you _paws_ ed after I said it.” Ladybug chuckled. 

“Maybe I’m not im _mewn_ to your charm,” she said, “but that still doesn’t mean I like your puns!” They both laughed. Maybe Chat had a chance with her after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This is my first fic so I decided to start small with a one-shot. At least with those I can’t do that thing where I start a thing and then tell myself I’m gonna finish it but even I sub-consciously know that it’s not true! Sorry, but no reveal for you. I suspect that if I really get into writing Miraculous fics, writing reveals might get old at some point anyways. I figure at this point Ladybug’s more open to the idea of a relationship with Chat, but she’s not admitting it to anyone. Maybe she’s just given up on Adrien, I don’t know. Anyways. Feedback, criticism, things like that would be appreciated, thanks for reading!


End file.
